


Violence

by Monarchy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, I gave Sakura a bad childhood, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarchy/pseuds/Monarchy
Summary: There’s violence under her skin
Kudos: 25





	Violence

There’s violence under her skin.

She doesn’t know how long it’s been lurking in her blood. Maybe it’s the countless arguments she had to endure and mediate.

_“Adults acting like children.”_

Maybe it’s the verbal lashings and beatings she had to endure when she caved under the anger and mouthed off.

_“I gave you everything, you don’t have any right. Without me, you’re nothing.”_

Perhaps it’s when she tried to act like nothing happened. The increasing proficiency in deflecting and playing off her bitterness as nothing but a child’s temper.

_“Oh, it’s not like they’d know. Not when it comes to me. As long as you don’t talk, I don’t talk, who’s gonna find out?”_

Sometimes she feels like she’s trapped under her skin, like she’s an explosion of ill thoughts and malevolence waiting to happen. When she lashes out in rage and looks at the aftermath of her wrath. All she could hear was the echo of her past and present melded into Now. Shadow men and women screaming in anger. She swore to herself right then, that she will **never** be them. She’ll keep herself under lock and key.

_“I will never resemble them. I will be better.”_

Now, she thinks back to her resolve and looks away in shame. She’s not an explosion waiting to happen, she’s an implosion. Every passive aggressive statement reminds her of Before, of frustration, of helplessness. Every snide comment that falls off her lips reminds her of disappointment, of not being enough. She tries anyway, tries to stop, but with every failure she’s starting to doubt herself.

_“Is it too late for me?”_

There’s violence in her blood. She turns that onto herself and hopes, maybe one day instead of violence, there will be peace in her heart.


End file.
